The Last of the Samurai
by Racerette
Summary: As Polly and Speedy pack up their stuff from the abandoned restaurant, they flashback to when they first became the Pizza Cats.


**Samurai Pizza Cats is owned by some Japanese company. I own nothing.**

_This is a short little one shot I've been working on. I really like Samurai Pizza Cats, and I tried my best to make Polly and Speedy as in character as I could. This is my first fic for SPC, and I don't know if I will ever do any more. I hope you like it, even if it is short._

Speedy and Polly were packing up the last of their things from the pizza shop. It had been closed down for financial reasons, and for the fact that there was no real crime to fight. The Pizza Cats had successfully defeated Big Cheese and Bad Bird two years ago, and aside from the occasional bank hold up a couple towns over, there was no need for a Pizza Cat them in Tokyo Japan.

"Come on, Polly, you knew it wasn't going to last forever." Speedy comforted Polly, who was placing her armor in a suitcase. Speedy and Guido looked almost unrecognizable without their armor, and Polly had been the last to give it up. "Polly, we are moving to Paris France. You've got to be excited about that!"

"It won't be the same, Speedy." Polly said, closing her suitcase. "There's no more pizza shop, no more Francine or Lucille, no more sushi down town, no more Pizza Cats."

"Polly, you know that we'll always be the Pizza Cats. We're just moving to another location and we'll be working at a banquet hall; whatever that's supposed to be." Speedy sighed. He had always tried not to get too attached to the title of Samurai Pizza Cat, but over the last seven years or so, the name had really grown on him. "Now, come on, we've got to get to the airport. Guido is already there waiting for us."

The two took one last look at the deserted pizza shop as they slowly walked out the door. The smell of pizza was still noticeable in the old place, and it brought back a flood of memories.

"Do you remember what you said right before we moved here?" Speedy said, reminiscing.

"Yeah, I said that I didn't want to leave Italy." Polly took a deep breath as she flashed back.

….

"But Speedy, we are the Italian Pasta Kittens; you don't want to give that up, do you!?" Polly had said, stomping her foot on the ground. Before a feline could properly become any kind of Pizza Cat, they had to go train for two years as an Italian Kitten. Guido, Speedy and Polly had been partners for the entire training program, and even graduated the classes on the same day, which was very uncommon.

"Polly, we are going to be Pizza Cats!" Speedy had been very excited about it. He was little more than a kitten himself, as were Polly and Guido. "We're going to be in Japan and everything!"

"Yeah, Polly" Guido had said, cool as a cucumber. He didn't care where he was or what he was called, he was just happy to be doing what he was doing. "Lighten up; we've got a mission to fight this guy known as Big Cheese. That sounds pretty cool, doesn't it?"

"It won't be the same as being an Italian Kitten!" Polly protested, tossing her helmet on the ground. "We were at the top of our game, we were the champs! Everybody envied us there!"

"And they are going to envy us more once we become the best Pizza Cats around!" Speedy proclaimed, jumping up in the air and landing on his backside.

"I'm staying! If you two want to go play Pizza Cat, than go without me!" Polly turned her back.

"Polly, every Kitten turns into a Cat." Guido turned towards her. "And we aren't just any old cats, we're samurai! You know how hard it was to earn that rank? Remember all the homework that we made the nerds do?"

"Samurai sounds so serious." Polly sighed. "I'd rather stay a Kitten a while longer. The missions are easier, it's more relaxed, and you don't have to be deported to another country you know nothing about."

"You heard the headmaster, there is a serious problem in Japan about this Big Cheese guy, and they need a new Pizza Cat team." said Guido, picking Polly's helmet up off the ground. "Out of an entire school filled with thousands and thousands of kittens, they picked us. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity that will probably never happen to anybody ever again. And I'm not letting you pass it up." Polly took the helmet from Guido's hands and put it back on her head.

"I'll go, but I'm not going to like it." Polly scoffed. "Samurai Pizza Cats… that name is never going to catch on."

"Atta girl, Polly!" Speedy was still overjoyed. Polly was about ready to punch him out when they saw one of their old mentors coming towards them.

"Young Cats, are you ready to fight?" the man asked, honorably. All three kittens nodded in unison.

….

"Those were the days." Polly sighed, remembering. "I don't know why I was so attached to being a kitten though."

"It's because you're stubborn." Speedy pointed out. "And that's exactly what I like about you."

"You what?"

"Nothing… uh, Guido is waiting at the airport, you know. He's probably bored right now, so-"

"Yeah, I get it." Polly laughed. "Let's leave this old shack already. I'm tired of looking at it." Speedy smiled and walked out the door. Polly took a deep breath and one last look at the Pizza Cat restaurant that was going to be made into a Mcdonalds in two weeks. As she closed the door, she whispered to herself the poem that she had said years ago, on her first journey to Japan;

_Glistening of the Water_

_The beating of the trees_

_The heart pound of the warrior_

_Traveling overseas _

_She's strong and brave_

_And fearless_

_But she knows not what the future brings_

_In the meantime she will find it out_

_As this poem she shall sing. _


End file.
